


I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

by Nedmons



Series: Nedmones Songfics [1]
Category: Edward Snowden - Fandom, I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend - The Ramones (Song), Real Person Fiction, Snowden (2016)
Genre: Based on headcanon that Lindsay and Eddie are Ramoneros, Established Relationship, F/M, Gabriel and the signing friend are characters from the Snowden movie, Nedmons, This is one of my favourite works that I decided to import., friends helping friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: Set in the early years, when Lindsay and Edward were dating.Eddie serenades his girlfriend (with help from some friends).
Relationships: Edward Snowden/Lindsay Mills
Series: Nedmones Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song lyrics are taken from of course, "I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend" by the Ramones.
> 
> Work originally from <https://neddie-ramone.tumblr.com/post/189203207905/i-wanna-be-your-boyfriend>

#### Maryland, 2005

It was lunchtime, and Edward Snowden was with some friends from work. Being the youngest of the group, and only a few months into the job, his older workmates (though they looked to be around their twenties as well) made it their duty to look after him while navigating through the intelligence community. Yet, he was okay with this sort of company. The failed stint at the Army did not stop him, from the fact that he would do anything to defend the United States of America.

Edward and his colleagues were affected by 9/11, the terrorist attack on the World Trade Center forever in their memories. The lad could remember, the chaos as he passed by the [then-unguarded] NSA, and the panicked phone calls from his federal-working family. That fateful day was what brought these nerds together at the table, as they discussed their favourite video games. Eventually, their conversation progressed into another dimension. Edward told them the story on how he met his girlfriend (“What, no way!”) through Hot or Not, and he rated her Hot, a perfect 10 (she rated him an 8, the angel). When he began chatting with her, one of the first things he asked her was if she liked the anime _Ghost in the Shell_ , and the relationship blossomed from there. Gabriel, the NSA hacker he first befriended, asked him, “Have you serenaded her?”

 _Gabriel, isn’t that too soon?_ the other friend signed.

“Not yet,” replied Edward (while signing at the same time). “But I know of someone, let me get her on the line.”

* * *

#### Elsewhere

The house was alive with the dulcet sounds of “Blitzkrieg Bop”. The guest, Marilu Garcia-Nedmons, was on break from Berkeley, and was sat on the couch of the living room, with an A3 paper pad on her lap. The brightly-coloured gramophone was set on the coffee table, alongside the albums, art tools, and lemon bars. She would get to the advanced math textbook later. As she munched on a lemon bar, the landline phone beside her rang, and she went to pick it up.

“Can you hear me?” It was Eddie!

“Loud and clear!”

“Okay, Marilu, I want to tell you something.”

“Sure.”

“So, I’m planning to serenade Lindsay tonight, and I was wondering…”

Marilu paused in thought. She had never done something like this before, considering that relationships were out of her realm, not to mention that as much as Eddie loved his girlfriend she had not yet met her. Eddie was aware of that, so over the phone he explained to her (with some help from his colleagues) an idea how the serenade would work. Eddie would be doing the serenading, of course, and Marilu already had the music. So…

“I’ll do whatever it takes.”

* * *

#### Later at night

“I guess this is the place…”

The two friends were standing in front of the dark window of Lindsay’s room. Eddie was in a flamboyant button-up shirt tucked in dark jeans, and Marilu was in a striped sweater and snug-fitting pants. There was a car parked in front of the place, meaning that Lindsay may already be home. They’ve been here for a while, the anticipation was in the night air. Marilu was tapping her fingers on the gramophone, the needle on the record where “I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend” would play.

Suddenly, the lights of the window turned on, and they could make out a silhouette through the curtains.

“She’s here!” Eddie whispered to his friend, and Marilu then proceeded to play the Ramones.

 _Hey, little girl_  
_I wanna be your boyfriend_  
_Sweet little girl_  
_I wanna be your boyfriend_

The friends did their best as they sang along to “I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend”. Originally, Eddie was going to do all the singing, but since he had not sang before, he was glad to have Marilu on his side to accompany the Ramones. Eventually, a hand parted through the curtains, to reveal the face of Eddie’s girlfriend Lindsay Mills. At first she wondered where the sound was coming from, but when she opened the window and saw her boyfriend (and his friend) below, her mouth formed into a smile.

Marilu lowered the gramophone a bit, but Eddie turned to her, as if to say, _I think she likes it._

Unknowingly, Lindsay had left her room, and the window became dark again. To the friends’ surprise, they heard a door open, and the small Lindsay ran up to them with open arms. Holding Eddie into an embrace, she exclaimed, “Who knew you were such a romantic!”

“Well, it’s thanks to Marilu here,” Eddie motioned his girlfriend to his friend. “She was playing the Ramones when I told her about you.” Marilu blushed.

“Nice to meet you,” Lindsay placed an arm around the taller friend, careful with the gramophone, before returning to embrace her boyfriend.

 _Do you love me, babe?_  
_What do you say?_  
_Do you love me, babe?_  
_What can I say?_

 _Because I wanna be your boyfriend_  
_Hey, little girl_  
_I wanna be your boyfriend_  
_Sweet little girl_  
_I wanna be your boyfriend_

 _Hey, little girl_  
_I wanna be your boyfriend_  
_Sweet little girl_  
_I wanna be your boyfriend_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, please be gentle.


End file.
